The present invention relates to a data analysis system for supporting management by using business activity data such as management data and sensing data.
As a large amount of data related to business management is accumulated along with development of the information and communications technology, a method is required in which even a non-specialist of analysis can easily derive measures effective for management by utilizing the large amount of data. In conventional methods, generally, a manager or an analyst establishes a hypothesis according to their own experience and intuition and performs analysis by collecting data in order to verify the hypothesis or a methodology of a skilled analyst is converted into template and developed. In these conventional methods, the establishment of the hypothesis depends on human ability, so that a range of measures to be obtained is limited.
For example, for managing a store, a technique is known which analyzes information of the numbers of purchased items and the unit prices of the items from a POS system, purchase behavior of customers, service behavior of employees, and the like together (International Publication No. WO2005-111880). In this analysis method, a data set of explanatory variables of behavior information and the like used to increase the numbers of purchased items and the unit prices of the items as an objective variable is based on hypothesis setting set by an analyst in advance.